


This Once

by Crowned_Ladybug



Series: Everyone Deserves a Second Chance (Marvelsepticeye AU) [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Marvin is not okay, Pre-Slash, a bit of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Ladybug/pseuds/Crowned_Ladybug
Summary: Marvin shows up on Jackie's doorstep in the middle of the night. Jackie doesn't mind one bit.





	This Once

"I'm...I'm fine, I just needed a place to stay for tonight, that's all. I'm sorry for bothering you."

Marvin had showed up around eleven at night at Jackie's door, just when Jackie was about to go to sleep. And now he looks like he might just be on his way again the next second, from the way he shuffles around uncomfortably under Jackie's tired gaze. He regrets coming here now.

"You're not bothering me," Jackie says while he tries to wrap his head around what's going on. It's the first time Marvin had just showed up at his door in the middle of the night. He wishes he'd do it more, about every time he feels the need to, but this is the first time and so it's kind of baffling. "Come on in," he opens the door wider and Marvin slips past him without looking him in the eye.

Marvin puts his cape and mask on the same hanger as always, but his movements are unusually stiff and clumsy. Maybe not by much, but Jackie has spent more than enough time around Marvin by now to know when something is off.

Jackie pulls his friend into a hug gently because that's just how they greet each other every time. He watches for any small signs that something is wrong, and Marvin presses close to him just a little more desperately than what a simple greeting would entail. He can feel Marvin's cheek pressing into his neck and gosh, he's cold. Winter isn't waiting and the October nights already carry that chill that cuts to your bones before you have the chance to bundle up. And Marvin isn't even wearing a coat, he must be freezing, Jackie can feel him shivering, and he instinctively holds him tighter.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Marvin hums a "yes" and pulls away from the hug reluctantly. His cheeks are flushed from the wind outside even with having worn his mask and there's dark circles under his eyes. He doesn't really look that okay.

Jackie lets it slide for the time being.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?"

  


In half an hour the hot chocolate is gone like it was never there and Marvin is sitting on the couch wearing one of Jackie's hoodies and wrapped up in a blanket and Jackie's arms. He's finally stopped shivering and he feels sleepy. He's warm and comfortable, and part of him is still angry he had caved so easily and come here. He'd been cold and alone all night, but it's not like it was the first time. It's not even November and he's already running to bother Jackie because he's getting too cold at night. How pitiful.

But another part of him is happy and content, and that feeling slowly becomes stronger than his shame. He can't remember the last time he's felt this warm and safe and he wants to stay here forever, never go back to that hole he calls a home. He knows he will have to, but he wishes he didn't. Being curled up under a blanket with Jackie, listening to his breathing, feeling the comforting weight of his arms around him feels a lot more like home anyway.

"I'm sorry for bothering you and...messing up your night," Marvin breathes, because he does feel bad. Jackie had told him countless times that he's welcome to come around whenever, but that doesn't do much to ease his guilt. He's a bad, needy friend, showing up in the middle of the night uninvited because he couldn't deal with a little cold weather.

"You're never a bother."

"...you mean it?"

"Yeah."

He says it with such conviction and so contently that Marvin is inclined to believe him. He wraps an arm around Jackie's neck and pulls him even closer, because he's so warm and comfortable and because he loves him. Jackie hums quietly and Marvin knows he's smiling. Marvin is smiling, too.

"I love having you here," Jackie sighs and Marvin doesn't really know what to say to that, but he kind of feels like crying with joy. But Jackie doesn't need him to say anything anyway.

They don't say anything for a while, but at one point Jackie decides to lie down and pull Marvin with him, and it does nothing to help Marvin's sleepiness. His mind is growing fuzzier by the second. He shifts, then relaxes again, and Jackie moves to accommodate his change in position.

"It's okay, you can sleep," Jackie laughs quietly and he tangles a hand gently into Marvin's hair. He takes the small, happy sigh he gets in response as a proper answer. "I'll stay. I'll keep you warm."

Marvin doesn't need to be told twice. He's out like a light in no time, and in just a few more minutes Jackie follows suit.

When Marvin wakes up in the morning he's still warm and comfortable, and for a moment he doesn't know why. He's not used to waking up happy. But after he picks up on the rhythm of Jackie's breathing and his arms around him, he decides not to get up for as long as possible.

He wishes these could be his everydays.


End file.
